Fall to Power:Enemy Unknown
by PhoenixoftheDawn
Summary: *This is the Teen version of a mature role play script adapted to story format. Keep in mind that this was modified and is currently in development* Princess Luna is in love. The world is collapsing into chaos. Former enemies become allies and new ponies join the fight for Equestria. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Please review, it helps me improve the tex
1. Prologue: Night Moves

_**Book One: Lunar Passion**_

**By Chris "Whirlwind" Sibley and Zach "Sugershock" Newman**

**Prologue:**  
_**Night Moves**_

9:00 PM, Spring, 2011  
Canterlot Castle Garden Overlook  
Canterlot, Equestria

As she looked out over the gardens, the soft breeze causing both her mane and the trees ripple, as if part of a pond into which pebbles were being tossed in one at a time in an even rhythm. Princess Luna began to drift slowly into a state of deep thought. She began to wonder about if she could ever love anyone at all. If anyone could make her laugh and smile like her old there ever be a special somepony for a royal like herself. As she thought this saddening thought, a single tear fell to the ground before her, as it fell, Luna slowly began to feel time slow down to a crawl. The setting sun transformed her tear into a translucent celestial prism. The Blanket of time slowly enveloped her young body, carresing her and teasing her essance, causing the clock to turn back for a second, as the firey points of light created a spectral image of the moon and stars circling above in an endless dance. This final sight was her breaking point, the floodgates that once held back her tears only a moment before came crumbling down in a torrent of tears, they rolled down her cheeks like a river during a flood. As it hit the fridged flagstones that made up the balcony floor below, it emitted a grotesque sound like somepony was applebucking a cement wall. She looked out over the horizon, vision,but not purpose blurred by tears, she performed the most dramatic moon raising ritual she had ever experianced,and conjured a moon so beautiful,she forgot that it was her former prison. The moon was born of her intence passion and emotion, radiating love and kindness to those who took the time to look at it. It was like a shining silver globe, suspended above the pale violet canvas of the night sky, with small flecks of gold and onyx peppering its entire surface. Surrounding this, Luna rearranged the stars, placing them in a stunning array, like the tears that slowly marched down Luna's slender cheeks, and onto the cold, unfeeling stone on which she now stood.

"May others find the love I fear I won't." she said in a low, heartbroken tone.

She turned to face the ballroom, where the Grand Galloping Gala was taking place. So much fun and laughter, it made her heart ache for someone special to share her masterpiece with. She slowly withdrew to the tower to return to the ballroom, and greet the guests beside her sister atop the grand staircase. She sighed, and sauntered towards the ballroom. After a few minutes standing next to her sister, Princess Celestia, she began to feel more depressed. Many couples and groups were arriving to the gala, laughing and dancing. Celestia was smiling having a grand time.

The relationship between Luna and Celestia was a troubled one. 1001 years prior, Luna was banished to the moon by her , only to fume and plot revenge.. Only with the help of six ponies, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, did the visage of Nightmare Moon wrest itself free of Luna's soul. When she finally was free of the evil, Celestia accepted Luna's plea for forgiveness , and now Luna and Celestia rule Equestria side by side as benevolent and loving rulers. But the feeling of power and the eternal life that coursed through her veins was little to comfort her feelings of loneliness. Then she saw him… the one, and her life would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter One:Out of Darkness,Into Light

**Chapter One:**

_**Out of Darkness, Into Light**_

22:00 hours, Spring, 2011

Canterlot Grand Ballroom

Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria

The pony that stood before the Royal Sisters was a pony whose visage was both mysterious, and undeniably recognisable. His Coat was as black as the night sky, and his mane shown of the purest gold in the royal treasury. His wings were poised in a readied possition, denoting that he was an able and accoplished flier. And he was, for he wore the uniform of the most pestigious Flight Demonstration Team in all of Equestria, The Wonderbolts. He stood in great juxtaposition to the other fliers, as he was about a foot taller and had more than Soarin'. He was standing next to Spitfire, whos slight stature exagerrated the mystery ponies hight and build two fold. the Wonderbolts bowed to the sisters

"Good Evening, Your Highnesses. I hope you are doing well." Said the mysterious pony.

"I am doing well" Celestia said as she bowed regally back

"I am doing well also..." Luna chimed in, slightly more anthusiastic than her sisters responce, as her thoughts now are now oriented around the black and gold pony.

"I can hardly wait to see their flight demonstration at midnight at the arena" Celestia commented to Luna after the wonderbolts left.

"Uh huh...neither can...I" Luna replied unattentively, for her complete attention was on the pony whose eyes absorbed her gaze and closed on it like a steel bear trap, locking it to his.

Luna's thoughts were on the pony all through the gala. The deep blue eyes like sapphires with the sun to their backs, his fore flanks emminating raw power, his mane in a mohawk, stylized in the iconic fire pattern of Spitfire's, but with 90 degree cuts. his black coat seeming to absorbing the light around it and focusing it into the gold mane making it shine and glow with an intensity which Luna could probably read to during those nights she the sky is blocked by the clouds or when she makes the moon black. Luna searched the entire grounds for him with no avail. Her heart was beating faster with the very thought that she would soon see the one who captured her feelings.

Then finally, her eyes settled on the VIP section, and there he was.

"Why didn't i think of here in the first place?" Luna asked herself

As she neared the Velvet rope, the guards snapped to attention, and they removed the rope so she may enter. As she hadnt hoped, she was met with ammediate attention. she was soon seperated from view of the mysterious stallion. Her heart and mind raced as she frantically looked for him then she spotted him. She looked at the guards and nodded for them to help her get away. the guards rushed in and used theur wings to block the ponies from swarming Luna. Luna let loose a sigh of relief as she galloped away from the crowd. She looked around frantically for the mysterious pony. There he was, hovering above the ground defty, bobing up and down like gentle waves hitting the beach. Her mouth formed a soft smile. She sauntered up to him and waited for him to notice her standing next to him. Spitfire and Soarin quickly snapped to attention.

"Whats up? I know I'm the current captain, but no need to show respect right now." the mysterious pony said in a curious tone.

Sorin nodded towards Luna and the black and gold pony glanced over his sholder.

"Oh shit!" he exclamed as he dropped to the floor and saluted Luna crisply.

" At ease. Im here as a friend, not Princess Luna tonight."Luna stated calmly.

The three ponies relaxed and turned to face her. The eyes of all three calmly prying at what she wanted.

" Hello, Spitfire, Soarin' how are you doing tonight?"

The yellow Wonderbolt responded quickly "I'm doing fine, Luna."

Soarin' nodded and said " Been kinda down lately, but due to a slight cold, nothing to wory about though"

Luna then turned to the Black pony. "And who might this be...never met you before?"

" My names Whirlwind and I am the captain of the Wonderbolts"


	3. Chapter Two: Argent Moon

The name rang for minutes after he said it, her head was clouded by his looks, and his voice made her heart skip beats.

"So...you are part of the Wonderbolts then?"

"Yes, Princess, I am"

"Please if you would...call me Luna"

"If you wish Pri...i mean Luna."

Luna moved up to Whirlwind and then said in a love soaked lilt

"Whirlwind, may i speak to you in the Canterlot Gardens? Private matter for your ears only?"

"Of course, Luna"

The two remain silent until they reach the Canterlot Royal Gardens.

"So, I take it these are the 'majestic and captivating Canterlot gardens'?" Whirlwind mockingly imitated Rarity's previous description, "'With beautiful scarlet roses and majestic purples'?"  
"Hm hm," Luna chuckled in response, "You're quite the joker."  
"And you my dear, are quite majestic and captivating yourself." he flirted lightly with a smile, "But I suppose stating the obvious will get us nowhere."  
Luna, still chuckling, walked slowly alongside her suitor. The two of them were strolling about the Canterlot gardens together, discussing the great many things that two people who have just recently met often discuss.  
"So tell me, Whirlwind." Luna went on, "Where are you from."  
"Ah, little old me? I'm no one special. I grew up right here in Canterlot, and I can't quite remember myself ever living anywhere else longer than a month or two. You on the other hand, my dear, you have lived for such a great many years. Not to mention that the time has done little do dampen your beauty."  
Luna couldn't hold back the blush.  
"You're quite the charmer as well I see. Come, I'll show one of my favourite places here at the gardens.  
And so the two carried on a light conversation, peppered here and there with the occasional compliment from Whirlwind. Eventually, the two of them came to a slight naturally-made balcony between two of the massive minaret towers all over the city. The whole city was visible from their viewpoint, as well as the vast and slowly rippling western planes beyond.  
The two then settled upon the floor, tightly huddled next to one another, both casting their gaze to the angelic white sphere floating above them.  
"It's an amazing moon you've crafted tonight." Whirlwind spoke gently.  
"Thank you." Luna said, still blushing  
"I do believe that this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He said to her, leaning closer as he did so, "The view isn't bad either."

"I'm glad you approve of them." Cadence approached from behind Celestia, "Shining Armour seems to think it's all some form of game, that it's all fuelled by ulterior motives and the sort."  
"And what does the Princess of Love have to say on the matter?" Celestia replied, "You don't seem to heavily opinionated."  
"Oh but love is such a hard thing to predict." Cadence reminded, "It's not like I've the power of foresight. Besides, it would be unnatural and immoral to make such a judgement so early on."  
"I suppose your right." The solar goddess relented, "Come, we've a gathering to attend to."

Later on that evening, as the guests were beginning to flood out of Canterlot and return to each and every one of their uniquely individual lives, Luna had returned to the spot at which she and Whirlwind had rested upon together. It seemed to have an unnatural air about it, as if an essential part of it was now absent. Whirlwind had long since left the gala, and along with him a sort of desire and mystique, one that Luna had almost begun to depend upon.  
"You know, I had almost considered not going to the gala," he had explained to her as he was leaving, "but then I thought to myself, 'ah, Whirlwind, it would do you some good. Besides you never know who or what you may encounter.' Well, I'm still not entirely sure exactly who I encountered, but I would certainly wish to find out. Farewell for now, my enchanting princess of the night."  
With that, and a final kiss, he was off. And now Luna remained alone with her thoughts and her memories at the spot in which her entire life had been re-thought a hundred times over. A great deal of questions now floated about her mind, questions concerning Whirlwind, her past, Equestria. It was all too much for now. She would make her way back to her room; rest was what she needed now.  
It had taken her until then to realise just how tired she had become. The previous intoxication of love had hidden it earlier, but now there was little else to focus on. As she was walking, the dim silhouette of Shining Armour could be seen walking in an intercept path to Luna. Probably deliberately, she thought.  
"Hello, Princess." Shining Armour greeted, "Have you been enjoying the gala?"  
"Indeed." Luna replied, somewhat annoyed as she now wanted only to return to her quarters and rest, "And yourself?"  
"I've been enjoying it just fine. Luna, if I might ask you a questio-"  
"What?" Luna interrupted.  
"This 'Whirlwind' character. Are you sure you wish to plunge yourself so headfirst into a relationship with him? I mean, it's seems so soon."  
"What are you insinuating, Armour?"  
"Nothing more than a warning, my princess. That's all."  
"Well if that is, in fact, 'all', then I will be taking my leave of you now, if you'll excuse me."  
Without hesitating for a pardon, Luna, who had already been annoyed before that conversation, stormed off in malcontent, her brow turned in a downward fashion. She sought only to be alone with her storm of thoughts. Nothing else mattered in that moment aside from Whirlwind and herself.


End file.
